Toujours
by Ilunae
Summary: Himiko se demandait ce qu'il se passait à Yuei en ce moment même.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic où Uraraka trahi Yuei.

Pairings : Tochako, Bakudeku et Iiyama.

* * *

Himiko se demandait ce qu'il se passait à Yuei en ce moment même. Cela avait dû être un choc pour tout le monde d'apprendre qu'une de leurs élèves travaillait avec les vilains. Surtout pour les élèves de la classe A. C'était l'une de leur camarades qui les avait trahis, après tout.

Cela avait donc dû leur faire très mal. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été proches d'Uraraka. Le pauvre Midoriya devait être dévasté. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait cru en son amie.

Himiko se souvenait encore de son expression quand il avait vu Uraraka les rejoindre. Il avait eu l'air de ne pas en revenir. Himiko pouvait le comprendre. Il avait considérée Uraraka comme une véritable amie.

Il devait donc beaucoup souffrir en ce moment. Himiko aurait aimé être à Yuei pour voir comment il gérait la situation. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour lui. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de monde pour le consoler.

Il avait beaucoup d'amis dans sa classe. Ils devaient donc être là pour le soutenir. Surtout son ami d'enfance, Bakugou. Himiko savait qu'ils étaient très proches. Midoriya était donc entre de bonnes mains.

Elle l'enviait un peu, en fait. Cela devait être très agréable d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de soi pendant les coups durs. Elle espérait pouvoir connaître cela un jour, elle aussi

Il ne devait pas être le seul à souffrir, cependant. La fille grenouille, Asui avait été très proche de la traîtresse. Himiko se souvenait les avoir vues très souvent ensemble. Elles avaient toujours eu l'air de bien s'entendre.

Encore une fois, Himiko savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour Asui. Les élèves de la classe A étaient très soudés. La fille grenouille devait avoir beaucoup de personnes auprès d'elle pour lui remonter le moral.

Le délégué de la classe A, Iida était aussi un ami d'Uraraka. Himiko l'avait souvent vu traîner avec elle et Midoriya. De ce que Himiko avait vu, il tenait beaucoup à ses camarades de classe.

Il s'occupait tout le temps d'eux. Leur disait de faire attention à eux pendant les exercices d'entraînement. Il leur rappelait le règlement. Il agissait beaucoup comme un grand frère. Ses camarades avaient de la chance de l'avoir avec eux. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé être à leur place.

En tout cas, Iida devait aussi beaucoup souffrir, lui aussi. Lui non plus n'avait pas dû se douter qu'Uraraka travaillait avec les vilains. Il se disait peut-être qu'il aurait dû se rendre compte de quelque chose. Il devait se sentir responsable pour n'avoir rien vu.

Il fallait dire qu'Uraraka avait été insoupçonnable. Elle avait joué son rôle à la perfection. Avec son air adorable, il avait été impossible de se dire qu'elle pourrait être une vilaine.

Ce n'était donc pas de la faute de ses anciens camarades s'ils n'avaient rien vu. Elle avait juste était trop forte pour eux. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle avait été choisie comme espionne. Uraraka pouvait être fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Ses informations les avaient beaucoup aidés.

Himiko pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire pour le délégué, cependant. Il avait ses camarades de classe avec lui. Elle savait qu'il était proche du blond qui se comportait tout le temps comme s'il était face à la caméra. Il avait donc quelqu'un pour le récoçnforter. C'était une bonne chose pour lui.

De son côté, Himiko était plus heureuse que jamais. Elle avait enfin Uraraka avec elle. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un qu'elle aimait vraiment se trouvait auprès d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle joie.

"Je suis contente que tu sois avec nous, Ochako-chan !" dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Merci beaucoup, Toga-san ! Je suis contente, moi aussi !"

"Tu vas voir ! On va bien s'amuser, toutes les deux !"

Elle imaginait déjà tout ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir faire ensemble. Elles avaient plein de choses à se raconter. Cela allait être géniale.

"Je n'en doute pas !"

Himiko continua de serrer l'autre jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle devrait sans doute continuer d'aimer les autres de loin. Elle savait très bien que quelqu'un comme Midoriya ne viendrait jamais du côté des vilains. Il était fait pour devenir un héro.

Ce n'était pas grave cependant. Elle avait Uraraka à ses côtés. C'était suffisant pour elle. Elle allait bien prendre soin d'elle. Elles resteraient ensemble pour toujours. Toujours.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
